it started family, then ended as love
by selfishguitarist
Summary: my first noodle, 2D fanfic! sorry for some spelling errors my computer messed up and took all of the spellcheck out and i notaced after i uploaded hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Love Forever, Love Is Free.

A story of 2D(Stu Pot) and Noodle of Gorillaz

Chapter 1

_hey guys, i just wanted to have a go at a noodle, 2D fanfic. tell me what you all think im almost done with chapter 12 ill upload soon_

The Meeting

"OI Faceache I have an idea how we can replace that bitch paula and find a new guitarist." Said the green-skinned Murdoc Niccals. "Why do yoo ave to call er dat?" Asked 2D. "Aye still love er ya know." "Oh shut up" yelled murdoc "Ah that autta do it." he said as he admired his work. GUITARIST WANTED FOR WORLD DOMINATION. Said the ad in the paper. "Dats neva gonna work." Said 2D. not even a few seconds after he said that there was a know at the door. "Now who in da bloody hell could that be." Said murdoc. He went to the door and there was nothing but a ten foot high crate marked Fed-Ex. "Who is it" asked 2D. "just help me get this in the house moron." Snapped murdoc when it was in the living room 2D, Murdoc, And the possessed brown skinned Drummer Russel Hobbs stared at the box. "I wonder whats in it." Said russ. Then out of the top jumped a three foot high little japenese girl with a les paul. They all stared in amazment as she started playing. When she was done she did a 20 foot high karate kick and ended with splits looked up smiled and simply said. "Noodle!" They where finaly a full band. They started booking shows imeadetly. "This aoutta do et." Hissed Murdoc. They where intantly famous and then the band found a home. Kong Studios. They started recording songs for the first album imeadetly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunshine In A Bag

In the studio the four bandmates where recording the track _Clint Eastwood_. "I aint happy im feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag, im useless but not for long the future is comin on." Sang 2D. the yeah they have lived at Kong Noodle still Hadnt spoke a word of English only scattered japinese. As Del, Russels friend who possessed him on his death started rapping for the track 2D looked over at the young axe so mysterious. He thought. All we know is that shes ten years old. Wheres. er mum? Er dad? The spacey singer shook out of his zoned out state with Murdoc "yelling Faceache! You missed your que!" 2D yelped as the bass player hit him in the back of his blue haired head. As Murdoc continued his beating he felt a small tug on his pant leg. He stopped with his fist still up and both him and 2D looked down. A small teary eyed noodle looked up at him and said her first words of English. "Murdoc-san, no hit 2D." Murdoc looked back at 2D then back to the small crying girl sighed and said. "Fine." And dropped him. 2D sat up and looked at the small girl as she came up and kissed him on the cheek. "All better?" She asked. He smiled and said. "Yeah feels a ole lot betta thanks." That moment a long friendship was started and 2D knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scared.

a few weeks later noodle was speaking scattered English but she got her point across. One night she laid in her bed and she kept hearing noises. She decided to see if russel(who acted as a father figure to the young girl) was awake. As she walked to his room she looked around. She never knew how scary everything was at night. She got to russels door and notaced he was fast asleep. She then decided to go to the kitchen and make some food. She got to the kitchen and got scared to the point where she was sitting in the corner hugging her knees crying. At that moment 2D was walking into the room to make a late night snack. He heard sniffling and looked and the corner and found the crying Noodle. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She screamed and looked up at the black eyed singer. "Im sorry aye didn't mean ta scare ya." Said 2D feeling bad. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cryed into his shoulder. "Ey little one its awlright." He said patting her on the back.."im scared." She said in between sobs. He said. "Aw don't be, luv. When im scared aye drink some nice warm milk I fink theres some milk in here." He carried her to the fridge and sat her down on the counter. He opend the fridge and pulled out the milk and reached above the stove and pulled out a pot. He started warming the milk and noodle just watched intently. When it was done 2D pulled out two glasses and poured the two some milk. "There ya are luv." He said handing her a glass. She drank it as fast as she could. 2D laughed. "Yoo have a milk mustash." He laughed. She wipped her mouth and smiled at him. He picked her up and carried her into the sitting room and turned on the tv. "Ow about we watch someting on da telli?" He asked her she nodded and snuggled close to him. A few hours later he looked down and found her asleep. He smiled carried her into her room and laid her down. "Goodnight little luv, sweet dreams." And walked out whistling 19-2000.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Turn forever you and me

6 years later the now teenaged noodle was in a fight with russel. "Im 16 now Russel-san you don't have to treat me like im still 10." she yelled. Russ frowned. "That doesn't mean you don't have to do chores like the rest of us noodle." She moaned and started to wash the dishes behind her. "That's my girl." Said russ as he cooked bacon and eggs. "Yum is dat bacon aye smell?" Said 2D as he walked in the kitchen. "Yo D Whats kicken." Asked russ. "Nofing much" said 2D as he walked over to noodle. He messed up her hair as he said. "Ello little luv want some help?" Noodle looked up at him and smiled. "Sure!" She said. The past few nights she had been having dreams about the no-eyed Blue Haired singer and had woken up every night remembering the night with the warm milk he made her when she was so scared. Hes 26 years old noodle you don't have a chance. She thought to herself as she handed 2D a plate to dry. Murdoc walked in the room yelling "Ok guys get ready today we're making two videos and I hear a single word of complaint I'll." "You'll what?" said russel cracking his knuckles. "I don't know but ill be fuckin pissed." Murdoc completed. "What videos?" asked noodle. A few days ago she made her own video with the gient head shawn in her room with no help from the rest of the band. "Feel Good Inc and El Mananna, De La Sol with be here in a half hour to get a ride to the set. "2D frowned. He wasn't happy about noodle being up on the flying windmill all by herself for the two videos. He knew it would take all day if not longer to film them both. On there way he expressed the thought to Noodle." Ill be fine 2D-san." She assured him. The rest of the way 2D thought to himself wow, she realy has gotten beautiful. Her hairs so silky and her hips. NO! he thought Shes only 16 years old I cant think of me little luv that way he thought and he shook off the thoughts. On the set noodle readied herself on the windmill as 2D, Russ, and Murdoc took the lift to the top of the feel good inc tower. I hope shes gonna be ok up there alone. thought 2D. later into the filming he got to the window and was singing the chours of the song. "Windmill windmill for the land, love forever hand in hand, take it all in on your stride, it is sticking falling down, love forever love is free lets turn forever you and me." He notaced out the window Noodle was playing her part playing her guitar passing close to the tower and he put his hands on the window longing to be with her and continued singing. "Windmill windmill for the land is everybody in?" after the video was done they where all back on the ground. "See 2D-san im fine that was fun!" Said noodle Hugging 2D tightly. He patted her head. "Aye ad faith in ya noods." He said as he smiled. Then Murdoc came over to them and said "ok Noods you ready for the El mananna now?" "Yes murdoc-san." She said with a smile. Ill be right here waiting for ya little luv said 2D as she hugged him one last time. "Thank you 2D. she said smiling. For everything." Then she happily skipped to the windmill. They watched the video from the ground. Wow 2D thought to himself, her eyes are beautiful. Then tragity struck. The helicopters that had been flying around started shooting at the windmill. "No!" shouted 2D as he ran to murdoc. "We ave to do something Murdoc! Dats Our little luv up there!" Murdoc looked at the ground. "What can we do 2-dents? Shes up there and we're down here." Russ, Murdoc, and expecily 2D watched in horror as the windmill fell to the ground on fire. On the video screen they could see her screaming. When it hit the ground 2D fell to his knees put his head in his hands and cryed. Murdoc and Russ just looked down at the ground eyes closed in solom goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Your eyes are like rhinestones falling from the sky

2D hadn't seen his bandmates in years. Noodle was dead. His little love. Gone. He reached in his pocket and pulled out four of his painkillers his head was killing him. He quickly took them all in one gulp washing it down with a swig of whiskey. He went to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. "Noodle." He said as he drifted to sleep. The next morning he woke up with a start. Another dream about her. He walked over to his bedstand and put on his hat then walked over to his window. He stared outside and imagined his Noodle walking up to the door then just disappearing. A single tear started to fall from his deep black eyes. Then he smelled something weird. All of a sudden he started to feel dizzy then, black. Nothing. He woke up again but he felt strangly cramped and he couldn't breath very well. He pushed forward and the box he was in opened. The smell of trash and the ocean overwhelmed his nose as the sunlight hurt his eyes he squinted and looked around then he heard from behind him. "Oi Faceache! Welcome to Plastic Beach." 2D turned around and saw murdoc standing there with what looked like noodle holding a gun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Plastic Beach

Murdoc led 2D into the mansion on top op this landfill painted pink and sat in the dining room. "Cyborg fetch me some rum." Yelled murdoc. The thing that looked just like noodle saluted and ran off to find rum. 2D gave him a questioned look. "When Noodle died I decided that she was my way into success so I scanned the wreckage after you disappeared." Explaned murdoc. "I took some dna and made a cyborg version on our little luv. She aint the real thing but shes hell of a bodyguard." 2D looked at him in horror. "Why did you bring me here murdoc?" He asked. "Why to re assemble the gorillaz of course." Said Murdoc. 2D gave him a dirty look "What the fuck Murdoc I told ya I didn't want anything to do with the damn band after my little luv died in dat bloody windmill of yours." Murdoc gave a evil grin. "That's why I had you gassed and shipped here, your gonna help me with the next album wether you like it or not faceache you don't have a choice. Cyborg show mr. D to his room please." He said with a smile. The face Noodle grabbed 2D and led him down to the lowest level 2D screaming the whole time. "Get the bloody 'ell off me you blasted hunk of metal." He yelled as she threw him into a room full of anything 2D could want. Keyboards, every zombie movie known to man. Then he looked out his window. A whale looked back at him he screamed terrified of whales and scratched at the door begging to be let out until his fingers bled. He closed his curtains and laid down. He found a bottle af painkillers and took a handful. He passed out cold withen muinets.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On melancholy hill

Murdoc forced him to work the next day. "Write a record NOW faceache." He yelled as he beat 2D senceless. Then was locked in his room again. 2D started to write. You are my medison when your close to me he muttered as he wrote. The next day he was in the recording booth being forced to sing his songs. Always in the back of his head was noodle. She gave him the hope to keep going and not give up. Maybe what she wanted was for him to continue to make music with this bastard bass player. The more he pretended to enjoy himself the more freedom mudz let him have. He started to be able to go anywhere around the beach as long as the dredded cyborg followed him making sure he didn't leave. Every time 2D looked at the cyborg he would start to cry from how much it looked like the girl of his dreams. The beach was constantly being attacked by pirets who seemed to be led by a man wearing a gasmask. Murdoc called him the boogieman and 2D thought if murdoc is scared he definently should be too. He was walking the beach one day when the cyborg Noodle fired her shotgun at something. He turned and saw pirates coming twords the island. He ran for the mansion. "MURDOCCCC!" He yelled as he ran. "Wot the bloody 'ell do you want faceache?" He yelled when the blue haired singer finally found him. "The pireats are coming again!" 2D yelled. "Fuck." Swore Murdoc as he reached for his gun. He ran outside and 2D walked to the balcony and watched the fight from afar he sighed as his mind drifted to noodle again. He was shocked out his state when he saw the whale that had been guarding him fly threw the air taking down the pireat planes. Then a gient head started to rise out of the water. Russel had grown to enormous size or 2D had gone insain. He woke up in his room with a masked figure sitting at the foot of his sat up fast fearing for his life then the figure said. "2D-san its me, Noodle."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reunion

2D stared at the figure and asked. "Noodle?" The figure said "yes 2D its me." He reached out and touched her shoulder. She really was sitting right in front of him. His eyes started to water and he grabbed her and hugged her close to him oh Noodle. he cryed as she hugged him back even tighter." Ive missed you so much." "Ive missed you too 2D." she said crying also behind her mask. He pulled back his hands now holding hers. She had grown. She was a woman now not that little girl or the beautiful teenager she used to be. She was the most beautiful thing 2D had ever seen. "Why do you ave dat mask on Noods?" He asked. "Oh..uhmm" she said. He reached out and grabbed it and she yelled "no!" and pulled back pulling the mask off on accident. 2D gasped. It was noodle. But her eye was brused and scarred. She started to cry. "Im hideous." She said and then 2D came closer to her and held her. "No noodle." He said. She looked up at him with tears rolling down her face. "You're the most beautiful fing give eva seen in me life." Noodle looked up him and smiled "Thanks 2D. you always knew how to make me smile." He just looked at her. "Noods I ave somfink I need to tell you." She looked into his black eyes. "Yes?" She asked. His eyes started to water again. "I love you Noodle. Wif all me heart." She felt her insides twist. "Really?" She asked him. "Yes Noods I dremt about you every night. I cryed meself awake coz I never thought id see you eva again." She started to cry and she said "im here now 2D and im not leaving again I promise. I love you too 2D. ive thought about you every day. Ive loved you since I met you but when I turned 16 it was actual love not just the kind for your parents for me it was the kind of love for 2Ds like you" she said with a smile. 2D held her soft figure in his arms and leaned in brushing his lips on her cheek. Then he kissed he lightly. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Then she pulled away and said "2D ive saved something for you all these years even if things between us don't work I want you to be the one to have it." "And wots that luv?" He asked she didn't answer just kissed him again with more force and pushed him onto his bed. She then started unbuttoning her dress letting it fall to the floor. 2D just looked at her beautiful body. And thought she is so beautiful. Then she pushed him back and kissed him again taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side. She could feel his dick erect underneath her body. She started to kiss her way down his got to his pants and kissed his penis threw his jeans. He moaned. She unbuttoned his pants and threw them to the floor too. She took his dick in her hand and licked the tip. He just bit his lip. Then she started to take his whole dick down her throat. "God Noodle where did you learn that?" 2D exclaimed she laughed. "Remember I could shove a whole banana down my throat you lost 20 bucks on that bet remember?" "Oh yeah" he then kissed him and strattled him grinding her wet pussy against his dick. 2D flipped her over and she spred her legs for put the head of his dick at her soaking wet entrence and looked at her. "Are you sure you want me to have this luv?" He asked. She sat up kissed him and said "ive saved it for 4 years 2D fuck me right now." He started to slide his dick inside of her. She moaned as he completely sheathed himself within her. He moaned also as her tight pussy hugged his dick he started to fuck her slowly getting faster with each thrust. She begged him to go harder and he obayed every word she said. 2D started feeling the pleasure build up and he started to say "Noodle im cumming baby." Noodle just looked at him and said "Cum for me Stuart Pot cum inside of me cum inside of my pussy make me yours." One final thrust and they came together the pleasure of their orgasms molding into one and they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

_Hey sorry I don't talk much in between chapters and sorry for the dirtyness of the last chapter ;P don't worry just wait until later in the story hope u enjoyed it so far_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What to do, what to do

The next morning Noodle awoke next to the man she had been dreaming about for years now. She smiled and kissed him softly trying not to wake him. She got up found her cloaths and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As the warm water fell down her body she thought about what happened the night before and smiled and started to sing. "Windmill windmill for the land, turn forever hand in hand." 2D woke up to the most Beautiful singing voice. He got up pulled on his pants and grabbed his favorite resident evil t-shirt from the floor and pulled it on too. He walked in the bathroom to find the beautiful axe princess singing in the shower. He began to sing along. "Love forever love is free lets turn forever you and me." They both stopped and noodle poked her head out from the shower. She smiled and said, "im sorry I didn't mean to wake you". Its quite awlright lil luv" he answered. He smiled back at her as she stepped out of the shower and started towling herself off. She pulled her cloathes on and looked at him. "I love you 2D" she said. "I love you too noods" he said back with a smile. They embraced. "do you need anyfing when im out luv?" he asked her. "no, im fine" she smiled "where are you going?" he smiled "youll see" and he walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Ring

2D walked up to his old childhood home and sighed. It had been a fight to have Murdoc allow him to leave the island. When he explaned he planned to propose to Noodle, Murdoc hissed. "why in da bloody hell would you want to do that for" he asked the singer. "cuz I love er Mudz. I want to spend me life wif er." Murdoc growled. "ok Faceache, You got a week to get there and back and I swear to satan if you hurt her ill make sure your eyes are your best quality." 2D sighed and knocked on the door and his Father answered. "Stu! What are you doing here! Its been ages!" he said as he hugged his son. "dad I need mums ring. I met the girl of me dreams." Said 2D sternly with a tear rolling down his face. "oh stu. She must be special if your not using all your fame to just buy a ring. Come on in" said his dad inviting him in. 2D went inside and sat on the old couch him and his mom used to sit on and watch zombie movies. "there ya are boy." Said his father handing him an old leather box. "wheres the wedding gonna be at?" he asked 2D sighed again. "on an island in the middle of nowhere. Ive been stuck there for awhile. Would you like to come back with me and meet me Noods?" he smiled. "I would love for you to be at me wedding dad" Mr. Pots eyes began to water. "son id do anything for you whe do we leave?" "the plane is waiting for us at the airport" answered 2D. they got into the cab and went to the airport father and son reunited again. The ride back 2D was dredding what Murdoc would think of him bringing his father back with him. When they landed on the island Murdoc was Waiting at the jetty for them. "ah 2D you brught your father with you. Hello Mr. Pot my name is Murdoc Niccals." Murdoc shook his hand with a warm welcoming even friendly smile. "when you left I started working on something for you 2D follow me." 2D and followed the bass player to the opposite side of the island and it came into view. A beautiful white outdoor wedding alter stood before them shining in the sun. "I just want you and Noodle to have the best wedding you can have" said Murdoc with a smile. 2D stared at it then looked to Murdoc. "oh Murdoc thank you so much!" and he embraced the bass player and to his suprize Murdoc hugged him back. "I think this is a good sorry-for-kidnapping-you gift" Murdoc laughed.2D agreed. They all walked back to the mansion as the now shrunk russel was preparing dinner. When 2D took his first step into the house Noodle jumped on him with a hug and he kissed her. "ive missed you so much love" he said with a smile. "this is me dad noodle he decided to come with me to meet everyone. "hello Mr. Pot she said bowing in her japinese tradition. "you must be Noodle" said Mr. Pot. " ive herd a lot about you on my way here" they all sat at the table to a beautiful spaghetti diner and they all ate in silence. When they where done they went into the ballroom for the bar. Murdoc asked Mr. Pot what hed have. "brandy please." Murdoc handed him the whole bottle and handed 2D and Noodle Champaine and grabbed himself a bottle of rum. Russ grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat with the rest of them. 2D left to go get the champaine glasses from the kitchen. He poured the two glasses full then sat them on the counter. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his mothers ring. He dropped it in her glass and walked back to the ballroom. As he entered they all looked up him him and smiled he handed noodle her glass and took his own and winked at murdoc. Noodle chugged it just like any other drink but she felt something hit her teeth. She stopped and looked at everyone. They all where looking at her anxiously. She reached into her mouth and pulled out the ring. She gasped and 2D got on his knee and asked "Noodle will you marry me? I love you wif all me heart and I want it to be yours from not on."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Love

Noodle looked at the ring then back to 2D then to everyone if the room awaiting an answer. She looked back at 2D hugged him tight and said "yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to marry you 2D!" the room burst into cheers and clinking bottles of liquor. 2D started to cry tears of joy into his new fiancés shoulder. "You wed tomorrow, Noodle I have bought a dress for you and 2D you can borrow one of my suits." Said murdoc proudly. "I cant belive my babygirls getting married" said russ with a tear in his eye. Mr. Pot just smiled. "your mum would've loved this Stu." He said patting his son on the back. 2D hugged his father "thanks for being here dad it means a lot". They all clinked glasses again and drank all that night and at about 5am noodle and 2D went back to 2Ds room and fell asleep peacefully in eachothers arms with smiles on their faces.

_This is the last chapter that's done so chapter 12 coming soon hope you enjoyed it so far _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The wedding.

The next morning 2D awoke realizing Noodle wasn't next to him. Before he could panic he realized a note by the bedside lamp. "Stu, Murdoc came and got me this morning so I could try on my dress as tradition you cannot see me in my dress until the wedding. I love you, Noodle. P.S. don't forget not to eat in your tux youll make a mess." He smiled as he read. He was actually getting married today to the love of his life. He notaced murdoc left his black and white checkered tuxedo hanging on his door. He fumbled his way into it and ran upstairs to find Murdoc, Russ, And his father waiting around the table for him. "hello Mr. Stuart Pot. Are you ready to be wed?" asked Murdoc with a grin. "of course I am!" said 2D enthousiasticly. "great now take a seat and have a drink. You deserve it" said 2Ds father. They all sat around the table and took a shot for 2D and then one for Noodle. "Oh shit, its almost 2!" shouted murdoc. "its showtime!" they all walked outside to the alter and took their positions. Murdoc held a bible with a leather glove so he "wouldn't be burnt". As they waited russel went to the dock because Murdoc invited all the bands they partnered with and a few fans who won a sweepstakes contest. When everyone was seated and 2D was standing at the alter with his father being his best man Murdoc started the ceremony. He turned to the orcrestra who started to play "here comes the bride" and everyone stood. 2D turned and looked down the isle. He gasped. Noodle came walking down the isle in a stunning white dress and a white veil that her blueblack hair poked out a bit. She stood across from 2D and he lifted her veil. Her emerald green eyes staired at him exitedly. He smiled and took her hands and they both looked at murdoc. He smiled and started. "today we are gathered here to watch Stuart Pot and Noodle join hands in marrage. If anyone objects don't say anything or ill rip your throat out" everyone laughed at this. Murdoc smiled and continued. " Do you Stuart Pot take Noodle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 2D looked into her eyes and smiled "I do." Murdoc turned to noodle. "And do you Noodle take 2D to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she looked at the ground smirked looked up and said "I do" 2D smiled and Noodle smiled back. "I now pronounce you Man and Wife you may now kiss the bride" 2D kissed Noodle so passionately that the two almost fell over. At the reception everyone congratulated them and by the end of the party everyone was wasted on the imported alcohols Murdoc had. From absinth to Jagermiester. That night Murdoc gave them 100,000 dollars for a honeymoon anywhere they wanted. They fell asleep with plans to leave in the morning


End file.
